


Maker Take Me

by meddlesomewiz



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meddlesomewiz/pseuds/meddlesomewiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of [probably] disconnected Cullrian one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cure for a Headache

**Author's Note:**

> So I am in the midst of writing a long Cullen/Dorian fic, but I wanted to try out the pairing by writing a few shorter stories as I write out the long one. Hopefully it will also help my actual writing as well, but that is best case scenario. 
> 
> The first chapter (Cure for a Headache) is about how Cullen is suffering from withdrawal pains and Dorian may know a thing or two about pain relief.

The commander of the Inquisition forces sat alone at his desk as he looked over the various reports. The sun was high in the sky and Cullen had barely made a dent in his work for the day. After he looked over the reports from Leliana and then Josephine wanted his attention on a matter. All of these things vying for his attention would have given him a headache anyway, but his withdrawals had already done that in the night and had not stopped all day. Leafing through the reports, Cullen made a note to speak with Cassandra. This day was a prime example of why he was not fit for duty. Perhaps she would see reason this time. 

Cullen was frowning at the seemingly never ending stack of papers on his desk. He brought his hand up to rub at his face. Letting out a soft sign as he brought the next report to his attention. 

“It is a shame to see such a handsome face with such an expression marring it’s beauty.”

The commander’s head snapped up to see Dorian in the doorway with his smirk firmly in place. The Tevinter mage was leaning against the door jamb, his hip jutting out and arms crossed over his chest. Pushing himself off and into Cullen’s room, Dorian walked up to the Commander’s desk. His voice echoed in the tower as he spoke, “Do you have time for a chess match? Or have those papers grievously offended you and you absolutely have continue glaring at them all day and have no time for the best thing to walk through the gates of Skyhold.” 

Cullen’s face contorted into confusion, “I didn’t know the Inquisitor was back. I thought that she would have been in the Storm Coast for another week.” A sly grin accompanied his teasing as he denied Dorian his dramatics. 

Dorian scoffed, “Look who developed sarcasm while I was away.” He smiled at the ex-templar, “I am a horrible influence on you.”

It became difficult for Cullen to swallow as his eyes dipped to Dorian’s smile. Horrible influence indeed. Clearing his throat, Cullen dragged his attention from the charismatic mage to look at the reports scattered   
across his desk. He really needed to look at the report from Leliana about Venatori movements in the Emerald Graves. 

Pushing off from the desk, Dorian put out his hand for Cullen to grab. “As Lord Dorian of the House of Pavus, I am ordering you to take a break by focusing all your attention on me.” 

Cullen gave Dorian a dubious expression. “I will not spend my valuable time staring at you, Dorian. No matter how dashing you may look today.” He muttered the last bit under his breath as he turned back to his reports. Dorian’s robes looked so soft. Cullen was in so much pain that just imagining the relief that rubbing such soft fabric against his skin would alleviate some of his pain and tension. An afterthought that the commander would really not mind if Dorian was still in the clothes when Cullen rubbed against them made his face flush before burying the thoughts. 

A put upon sigh escaped Dorian’s lips as he came around behind Cullen’s chair. He folded his arms across the top of Cullen’s chair before peering over Cullen to look at the desk. 

Cullen let himself smile as Dorian could not see his amusement from behind him. 

“What could possibly be so important that you can’t even take a moment out of your day to suffer defeat against me at chess?” Dorian complained. The mage’s hand played with the fur of Cullen’s coat as he spoke.  
The commander failed to suppress a shiver as he felt Dorian’s fingers run through the fur of his coat. 

“Cold, commander?” Dorian asked as he went from playing with the fur donning Cullen’s shoulders to rubbing the commander’s arms.

Fighting the blush that threatened to stain his face, “If you are begging to lose to me yet again then-” Cullen stopped suddenly as another wave of pain racked his body. He gasped out and gripped his desk as he tried to get through the pain. 

“And here I was going to take advantage of an absolutely filthy innuendo and you have to go and make me worried. Are you alright?” Dorian breathed out. 

“Just a headache,” Cullen grit out. 

Dorian fell silent. Cullen could not bare to look behind him at Dorian’s expression. He felt Dorian’s eyes sear into the back of his head. The commander took a breath, attempting to stem the pain radiating from his head. 

The mage cursed under his breath in a language that Cullen did not understand.

Ignoring the man behind him, Cullen tried picking up the nearest report and reading it. The mess of words on the parchment could not be deciphered by the commander. The words all mashing together in an unreadable haze as his head throbbed from pain. 

“You know,” Dorian said, “As the competent mage that I am, I actually know a few cures for the headache.” Dorian whispered into Cullen’s ear. His hot breath ghosting against Cullen. 

All the tension that had been coiled in his body seemed to release as he made a decision. “I welcome all the help you can give me,” Cullen said. Resigned that he would never be able to get any work done with this headache and sometimes he needed to learn to ask for help, even if help came in the form of a nosy mage with a shiny outfit and a flair for the dramatic. 

Turning slightly toward Dorian, Cullen spoke, “I’ve already tried several potions previously but nothing has taken.” 

Dorian was still draped over Cullen’s chair. He smirked as Cullen finally met his gaze. “There are ways outside of magic that can help,” Dorian rasped. 

Cullen frowned as he tried to puzzle out what Dorian had in mind. As Cullen opened his mouth to respond another wave of pain crashed against him this time with nausea accompanying it. Sharply flinging his hand out, Cullen tried to gesture for Dorian to continue. 

“The amount of pain you are under calls for extraordinary measures,” Dorian straightened up from lounging over the commander’s chair and tapped his chin in thought. “Very well. We have no other choice,” Dorian said with mock defeat.

Cullen would have smiled at Dorian if it would not have caused too much pain.

The mage tsked at Cullen and shook his head as he continued to look at the commander. “Come,” Dorian commanded as stretched his hand out for Cullen to take. 

“Will I regret this?” Cullen finally got out as he clenched his jar against as he tried to control his reaction to the pain. 

“Have faith, commander. After I am done with you, you will be calling out my name to the skies instead of the Maker you hold so dear.” Dorian laughed out as he shepherded Cullen to the ladder leading to his bed. 

The mage did not hurry the commander, and in fact made sure that Cullen was going at a comfortable pace so as to not cause anymore unnecessary pain. 

As they reached the ladder, Dorian let Cullen go up first and the mage followed diligently. Cullen was used to having to scale this ladder when he could not see straight from all the pain. He could climb it with his eyes shut if he needed to, which was sometimes called for. 

Dorian continued speaking as they climbed up to Cullen’s room, “From now on it will be ‘Dorian’s Breath’ and ‘Dorian take me’. Though both of those sayings will have completely different reactions from me.”   
Cullen’s foot slipped slightly as he imagined several situations in which he would call out ‘Dorian take me’. 

“Everything all right up there?” Dorian asked as he caught the commander’s eyes. 

“Fine,” Cullen got out as he turned back to his task.

“Not that I would not mind a break, commander,” Dorian’s voice called up to Cullen as the commander finally came to the top of the ladder. “It was an excellent view while it lasted.”

Cullen extended his arm to help the mage up the last of the way up. Yanking Dorian up, Cullen stumbled back as he was knocked slightly off balance. 

“Steady now,” Dorian said as he wrapped his arm around Cullen’s waist and led him towards the bed. “Why don’t you lie down? That’s it.”

Cullen grunted as he plopped back onto the bed. His feet dangled over the edge as he lied down. Propping himself up on his elbows, Cullen looked at Dorian in wait for the headache cure that did not need magic and needed a bed. Suddenly finding it hot, Cullen tried to adjust his collar. “Dorian, Wha-” Cullen started to ask.

“Hush. None of that now,” Dorian interrupted as he got down on his knees before Cullen. “I know that my appearance is more enjoyable to view, but lie back down and stare at you dreadful ceiling. Maybe now you will have the giant hole repaired.” Dorian said flippantly as he waited.

Sighing out, Cullen trusted that Dorian would not harm him horribly. He was in too much pain to argue with the mage anyway. Stretching out onto the bed, the commander did what Dorian asked of him and contemplated the hole in his ceiling. It was a beautiful day out. The sunlight filtered into the room, giving it a golden hue.

A slight tug on his trousers caused to Cullen to sharply looked down. 

Dorian avoided Cullen’s gaze as he set to work on untying the commander’s breaches. The mage was smirking and Cullen would have thought the man confident in his actions if Dorian’s hands did not have a slight tremor as they did their task.

Cullen sharply inhaled as Dorian’s fingers lightly grazed his crotch as they untied his pants. 

“Dorian?” The need to gaze into Dorian’s eyes overtook Cullen. 

Quickly glancing up, Dorian shook his head as he admonished the commander, “You should be resting. This will all be for naught if you end up getting a strained neck.” 

Cullen frowned as Dorian finished getting his trousers undone and took out his half-hard member. Reaching out slowly, Cullen grasped Dorian’s hand as it encircled his length. “Shouldn’t we talk before we-” Cullen tried again. 

Dorian brought his unoccupied hand up and placed a finger against Cullen’s mouth. “Just enjoy this. You can stammer out how men have never caught your eye and this is never meant to be at a later date,” Dorian   
said. He pumped Cullen’s length a few times, hoping to distract the man. 

“Dorian-” Cullen persisted but as soon as the commander even uttered the word, Dorian took Cullen’s member into his mouth completely. Cullen could feel his dick hit the back of the mage’s throat. 

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen hissed out between his teeth.

A little choking sound erupted from Dorian’s mouth as he tried to laugh with Cullen’s length in his mouth. 

Dorian continued to suck Cullen even as the commander brought his hand down to the mage’s head and pulled on his hair. Cullen felt as if he was on fire as he watched Dorian hollow his cheeks around Cullen’s length. 

He tried to speak again but was cut off by his moaning. His hand went from trying to yank Dorian away from him to trying to get the mage to take even more. His mind could only focus on the pleasure and everything but Dorian fell to the back of his mind. 

Cullen’s release hit him and all he could do to warn Dorian was gasp out. 

Dorian swallowed all the cum he could as Cullen jerked his hips as he hit the pinnacle of his orgasm. Streaks of white spilled out of Dorian’s mouth as he raised his mouth from 

“Not to sound disappointed, but that was too quick. You really need to seek your pleasures more often then every few decades, commander,” Dorian teased. 

Cullen would have felt shame if it was not true. He gazed down at Dorian and took in the state of the man before him. His hair looked as if someone had raked their fingers through it and his face still had Cullen’s spendings on it. The commander felt his face flush as he lowered his eyes away from the enticing sight, but he could not look away for long. 

“Your hair’s a mess,” Cullen said quietly, as if speaking any louder would shatter the moment. 

Dorian smirked as he glanced up to meet Cullen’s eyes, “It’s not the only thing that is a mess.” The corner of the mage’s eyes crinkled in his amusement. Keeping his gaze locked with the commander, Dorian dipped his head back down to Cullen and licked up stray spendings that he had not been able to swallow completely. 

Cullen’s breathing quickened as he focused on the man before him. Cullen laid back down on the bed as he moaned out, “You will be the death of me.”

The mage hummed in agreement before replying, “But do you still have a headache.” 

Cullen tried to glare at the mage but Dorian just threw his head back and laughed at the expression.

After the mage calmed down, Dorian picked himself of his knees and crawled like a predator on the prowl on top of Cullen until their heads were level. “If not,” Dorian breathed out. Cullen shivered involuntarily as he brought his hands up to hold onto the man’s waist. 

The mage continued with a wicked grin, “There are other things that we can do to try and alleviate your pain.”


	2. Essays and Fake Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian is meeting Cullen at the library to help him with his paper. However, Cullen's table seems to be full up. What is a dashing gentleman to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be for a prompt for fake dating but I am not exactly sure how this went. I might try the prompt again or continue on with this story line at a later date. Who knows.

Dorian waltzed into the library with hands full of his study materials. His roommate was having some sort of party and while usually Dorian was all for these soirees this time he was helping Cullen with his history paper. Dorian would gladly miss out on any party and subsequent hangover to even be around Cullen Stanton Rutherford. Other then Evelyn Trevelyan, Cullen was Dorian’s best friend. 

Rearranging his hold on his papers, Dorian took his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text to Cullen asking where he was set up at. His lip curled up as he look at the picture assigned to Cullen’s contact. Dorian was not a nice friend and this picture was further proof of that. How Cullen put up with his wicked ways he would never know. One night all of their friends had gathered together for some drinks and a friendly card game. Cullen had lost splendidly and ended up owing his clothes to their good friend, Josephine. Dorian may have snapped a quick picture of Cullen as he streaked through campus with only an abandoned newspaper to cover himself. It was Dorian’s favorite picture and always managed to bring a smile to his face, as well as a blush to Cullen’s. 

A chorus of giggles brought Dorian’s attention to a table in the far corner of the first floor. Heaving a sigh, his felt his stomach flip as he had a feeling that Cullen was at the center of those giggles. Cullen was always surrounded by students who fawned over his good looks and chivalrous attitude. Of course, Cullen would never go beyond the friendly chat with any of them. He came to university to study and that is what he pursues with a one track motivation. 

Making his way through the maze of tables and sleep deprived college students, Dorian searched for the familiar head of loose curls. 

**“I’m too hot (hot damn). Called a police and a fireman.”** Dorian jumped as his phone lit up and started playing Cullen’s ring tone. He scrambled to turn off the ringer even as his favorite picture popped up.

Cullen’s head shot up as well the rest of the library’s. Looks of disgust and anger were pointed Dorian’s way as he had disrupted the quiet atmosphere of the library. Dorian did not even deign them with his attention as he unlocked his phone to see what text Cullen had sent him. 

**First floor. Back right. All the study rooms were busy.**

Direct and to the point, as Cullen was wont to do. Dorian spared a glance for the blond and his panicked expression before sitting down at a nearby table. There were no open seats at Cullen’s table and Dorian did not fancy standing awkwardly while he waited for the crowd to take a hint and leave Cullen to his studies. A look of absolute betrayal crossed Cullen’s face as he watched Dorian not come to his rescue. 

Bringing up their text conversation with a smile, Dorian started typing out a message to Cullen. There was a very easy way to empty the table but he would have to approach the matter delicately and possibly torture Cullen with the stalling. But first he needed to tease Cullen and watch him blush. 

**Having trouble?**

Dorian caught Cullen’s eye and shook his phone slightly to indicate he should wait for a reply. 

Cullen’s brow furrowed as he looked from Dorian to his phone before replying distractedly to something the girl across from him said. This set the table off on another round of giggles. 

Dorian tried very hard not to roll his eyes at the display on the table. He was only just able to control himself because Cullen’s reply came through. 

**For Maker’s sake, Dorian! HELP ME!!!!???!**

Got him, Dorian thought with a smirk as he started typing out his last message before getting up. 

**You asked for this**

Standing up with his usual flourish, Dorian walked straight up to Cullen and dragged him into a searing kiss. Cullen gasped in surprise as their mouths clashed together. Dorian smiled as he bit down lightly on Cullen’s bottom lip. Cullen submitted to the kiss as he opened up his mouth to let in Dorian’s tongue. 

When it became necessary to breath, Dorian parted from Cullen’s mouth but not before a teasing nibble. 

Cullen was dazed as they parted. He tried following after Dorian as he backed away. Dorian smirked as Cullen tried to continue the kiss. “Now, now, darling,” Dorian breathed out, “What would the librarians think if  
you took me right here on the table.” 

Cullen’s eyes widened slightly before he looked away, blushing scarlet. 

Looking at the table, Dorian noticed that the other occupants had yet to leave. Some of them looked confused, while others angry. 

“Oh dear me. There seems to only be one spot left,” Dorian said dramatically as he twisted around and sat on Cullen’s lap. He grinned at the other occupants at the table as Cullen reflexively grabbed Dorian’s hips. Dorian turned his head slightly to playfully peck Cullen on the nose. 

A pointed cough sounded from beside Dorian. Glancing at the girl beside him, Dorian’s smile became something more predatory than friendly as it was before. “Thank you for helping my boyfriend with his history paper. I am sure it has been absolutely dreadful.”

The girl looked hurt as she spoke directly to Cullen, “You didn’t say you were-” She was cut off by being elbowed by her friend next to her.

A different girl gave the couple a wide grin before grabbing the friend next to her and standing up, “We were just leaving.”

Dorian watched as the troop left the table, he waved at the ones who lingered before they moved to a different part of the library. Once the girls had left completely, Dorian and Cullen were left alone at the table. Cullen’s hands were grasping Dorian’s hips tightly. Neither spoke as they just sat there together awkwardly. 

Finally, Dorian broke the silence. “I hope you were able to at least get your thesis done while the harpies circled,” Dorian joked as he remained seated in Cullen’s lap. He brought his notes up to the table and placed them beside Cullen’s. 

Cullen gripped Dorian’s hips tighter as Dorian was fidgeting in his lap. “Dorian-” Cullen started but was cut off as someone slammed their hand down on the table. 

“Congratulations Curly! You finally got together. I have to say it was getting annoying whenever Sparkler would get drunk and wax poetic. Gave my prose a run for it’s money,” Varric sat down across from them a large smile across his face. 

Dorian stilled as Varric continued to talk. He was now very aware of his position and the teasing all his friends would give him. IT was all made worse by the fact that the team gossip discovered them.  
“Varric-” Cullen tried to interrupt their friend. 

“This is great! Though could you have kept it in your pants for two more weeks. I owe Solas a sovereign.” Varric continued unheeded. 

“Varric!” Cullen was glaring daggers at Varric. 

“Curly?” Varric finally realized Cullen was trying to say something. 

Under the combined force of Dorian and Cullen’s glare Varric finally took a hint. “What?” 

Getting up from Cullen’s lap, Dorian sat down on the seat next to him. “Leave it alone, Varric.” 

“Wait. Are you trying to tell me that you two still aren’t together? What was all that then?” Varric waved his hand. 

“Cullen needs to write his essay, so if you wouldn’t mind,” Dorian made a shooing motion with his hand before moving his stuff to his new spot. 

Varric looked taken aback at Dorian’s response. Glancing between the couple, Varric’s features softened from his smile to concern as he studied them. “Alright. I’ll just go. See you at Sera’s party,” Varric said as he quietly left. 

After Varric left, the two sat there in silence. Dorian looked warily at Cullen. It was all good fun pretending to have a relationship but not if it was going to destroy one of the best friendships he ever had. Cullen’s silence was getting to Dorian. He did not know if it was good or bad. His stomach dropped as Cullen refused to make eye contact with him. His eyes pricked with unshed tears. “Have you worked on your thesis yet?” Dorian asked even as it felt as if his throat was closing up. 

Cullen shot Dorian an unreadable look before rearranging his papers on the table. “No, I am afraid that I got-” his eyes met with Dorian’s as he finished, “-Distracted.” 

“Well,” Dorian said as he twisted the end of his mustache, “Lucky for you that I came prepared.” He handed Cullen a piece of notebook paper where he had scribbled a variety of thesis statements that Cullen could expand upon. 

Cullen took the paper gently in his hand and frowned down at the paper. After a moment he looked back up at Dorian as he placed the paper down and spoke, “We need to talk about this.”

Dorian shook his head, “Can we delay this conversation until after we are done with your paper. I would hate to cause a bigger distraction and you end up failing your class.” 

Cullen stared at Dorian before finally nodding his acquiescence and focusing back on his paper. 

The display of his phone’s screen lit up and caught Dorian’s attention from the corner of his eye. Looking down at his screen he saw that it was an update from Facebook. Glancing at Cullen revealed that he too was studying his screen. 

Unlocking his phone, Dorian checked the notification. 

**Cullen Stanton Rutherford is now in a relationship with Dorian Pavus.**

Dorian could have snapped his own neck he looked at Cullen so fast. 

“When did you have time to-”

“Were you going to tell me that-” 

They both started talking at once. They stopped when they realized that they were both as shocked as the other. 

Another notification came through. This Dorian was tagged in a photo that Cullen had apparently uploaded. Clicking the link to the picture, Dorian’s eyes widened as he gazed upon a picture of him kissing Cullen. The caption read “I believe I have won. I take checks. - Solas”.

“That egghead hacked our accounts!” Dorian said in disbelief. He raised his head and searched the library for that bald menace. He was going to wring his neck.  
Cullen dropped his head into his hands as he sat at the table.

Dorian tried to smile at Cullen as he spoke, “Let’s just turn off our phones for the moment and focus on your paper.” 

“Thank you,” Cullen quirked a small smile as he looked at Dorian. 

They sat there for a moment looking at each other. Each as lost as the other.


	3. Mandatory Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine comes to Dorian with a problem: Cullen is working too hard.

“Lord Pavus, may I talk to you?” A voice with a heavy Antivan accent caught Dorian’s attention as he was buried in the paltry sum of Tevinter knowledge in the library. 

Lifting his head to look at the ambassador, Dorian let a little smirk lift his face, “Dorian, please. A lovely woman of your status can talk to me anytime.” Putting his book down gently, he gestured for Josephine to sit down in the seat across from him. It was always a pleasure to be in Josephine’s presence, her taste for diplomacy reminds him of home. In a good way, of course. 

Josephine smiled at Dorian before shaking her head slightly at his offer to sit. “I wont be but a moment,” she said as she walked into Dorian’s alcove. “I have a proposition.” 

“Oh darling, flattered as I am. You are just not my type.” Dorian replied immediately.

The ambassador gave Dorian a stern look that might have been effective if it was not broken by Josephine laughing. She tried again, “Leliana, the Inquisitor, and I have been attempting something this past week but each of us has failed. As I am sure that you understand that needs to be rectified with due haste. Inquisitor Adaar believes that you would be our best option for success,” Josephine looked at Dorian expectedly. 

“Clearly, if you needed something done you should have come to me first,” Dorian said, “What is this arduous task that has stumped you lovely ladies?” 

Josephine seemed to relax slightly as she listened to Dorian reply. Dorian started to feel concern as he studied the ambassador. It could not have been a magic question or they would have come to him earlier. The three ladies are all very capable so it worried Dorian that not only had they all failed but Josephine seemed to have been on edge that she had not accomplished it. 

“As you are aware, Commander Cullen is-how to put this delicately-” Josephine stopped as she tried to find a word. 

“Gorgeous, courageous, stubborn-” Dorian helpfully supplied some traits of the commander even as his heart rate picked up at the mention of the commander’s name. 

“He is very stubborn,” Josephine allowed, ignoring the others Dorian suggested, “That is part of the problem. He refuses to rest.”

Dorian nodded as he listened to Josephine. It was a well known fact that Cullen ran himself down to his weary bones doing his work. It would be more endearing if it did not mean that the Commander would often postpone their little chess games to go over a new set of reports that needed to be looked at. The mage would never say he was a needy man, but sometimes he needed a little bit of attention focused on him. 

“And what do you need of me,” Dorian asked as he watched Josephine closely.

“Inquisitor Adaar thought that you would be able to enforce breaks on the Commander. He wont listen to any of us and we know how much you enjoy preserving over a challenge. And this will certainly be a challenge.” Josephine laughed out as she finished describing the task.

“Would Cassandra not be the perfect choice. They are close and I am aware of an arrangement they have had for some time,” Dorian tried to keep all the bitterness out of his voice as he spoke. While he would still flirt with the commander, he was painfully aware that Cullen was not interested in him. 

Josephine gave Dorian an unreadable smile, “Cassandra has no patience for this sort of thing. We need your delicate hand in this.” 

Dorian chuckled at Josephine’s answer. “All right. You have forced my smooth hands into action. Exactly how often do you require the Commander to take a break.” Dorian stood up and straightened out his robes. All this lounging in these uncomfortable chairs was wreaking havoc on his fashion. Wrinkles everywhere. 

The ambassador snorted suddenly before embarrassment covering her face as she composed herself to answer, “As many as you can get him to take.”

Smirking at Josephine, Dorian made his way out of his little alcove in the library, “I wouldn’t want to leave the good commander waiting.” He waved at the ambassador as he made his way up to Leliana’s lair before walking across the way to Cullen’s office. 

Pushing the door to the office wide open with as much force as possible, Dorian strut into the room with his grand entrance. 

A loud bang echoed through the room as Cullen dropped the book he was holding as he was startled with Dorian’s sudden appearance. “Dorian-” He stuttered out as he bent down quickly to pick the book back up and put it back in the shelf. The commander looked more composed as he made his way back to his desk and sat down before speaking again, “If you are here for our chess game and I am afraid I will have to postpone it again.” 

Dorian put his hands on his hips as he glared at the commander. “I am a patient man, commander, but even you diminish my patience.” The mage walked up to the commander as he sat at his desk. His heart beat rapidly in his chest the closer he got to Cullen. 

Cullen’s face dropped. He brought his hand up to massage his forehead. “I am sorry,” he sighed out, “Once we defeat Corypheus I will play all the chess games with you you want.” Cullen tried to instill levity into his tone, but it came out flat.

The mage shook his head as he tutted the commander, “It seems you have forced my hand, my dear commander.” Going around Cullen’s desk to stand beside the chair the commander was sitting on. The mage placed his hands on the desk before lifting himself up onto Cullen’s lap with his legs remaining dangling over the edge. 

A chocked sound escaped Cullen as Dorian landed hard on his lap. “What are you doing?” Cullen asked as his hands clutched the arms of his chair. 

Wiggling a little as he situated himself on Cullen’s lap, the mage tried to get as comfortable as possible against Cullen. It was not that difficult considering the commander was wearing his armor. Dorian plopped his legs up on the desk, effectively covering any work Cullen would attempt to complete. “I would have thought it was obvious, my dear commander.” Dorian chuckled out as he relaxed on Cullen. 

Turning his head slightly to look at the man at his back, Dorian winked at Cullen as he dropped his voice into a husky tone, “You can touch me commander. There are very few limits to what I would let you do to me. You don’t look very comfortable grasping the chair like that. Let me be your outlet, leave bruises on my hips if you must.” 

Cullen slowly brought his hands up to Dorian’s hips as he continued to look the mage in the eye. He noticeably swallowed as his hands made contact with Dorian’s hips. “What is this?” Cullen whispered out. Their faces were a hairbreadth away. 

Dorian could feel Cullen’s breath ghost against his face, bringing a shiver down his back. He wiggled again as the unpleasant feeling of the shiver went through his whole body. 

Cullen groaned out and he grasped Dorian’s hips tighter as he leaned his head down on the other man’s shoulder. “You have any idea how distracting you are? I can’t work if you stay here,” Cullen mumbled.

“My dear commander, that is the point,” Dorian laughed out. Shifting his hips again, this time to bring himself snug up against Cullen. 

“What?” Cullen said as his eyebrows raised in confusion. “You mean. You didn’t sit on my lap for-” Cullen cleared his throat awkwardly as he flushed. He broke eye contact with Dorian before continuing, “-other reasons.” 

The mage chuckled as he brought one finger to Cullen’s chin and titled his face back to looking at Dorian. “If I had only wanted to stop you from working I would have launched a fireball at your desk.”   
Cullen’s smirk mirrored Dorian’s. 

“Just sit back and relax, Cullen. I will get off of you once I deem your break long enough.” Dorian said as he settled in against Cullen’s chest. 

“It seems I have no choice,” Cullen said as he sighed and leaned back in the chair and adjusted the man in his lap as much as he could to get comfortable. 

-

Later that evening, Dorian found himself still on Cullen’s lap. The mage shook his head at the commander. Cullen had fallen asleep a while ago and had taken a nap with Dorian still in his lap. Dorian spent hours just gazing at Cullen as he slept. It was probably very rude of his to stare so, but it was hard not to. 

It had gotten darker and now Dorian was practically starved. Giving Cullen one last glance, Dorian got up and off Cullen’s lap. He pressed a parting kiss gently on the commander’s forehead before turning to the door. 

“You missed,” Cullen’s voice broke the quiet of the room. 

Dorian stopped suddenly and turned back around, his head tilted slightly as he gazed upon the disheveled commander. “Did I?” his voice teasing.

“You should rectify that, immediately. Or I will have to send you to Solas for practice with hitting targets.” Cullen said back as he stood up from his desk. He stretched out his body after hours of sitting in the chair.

Dorian stayed rooted in his spot by the door as he smiled at Cullen. His eyes drifting down the commander’s body. Even in his bulky coat, Cullen was still a very nice sight. “I think that Solas knows all too well, how perfect my aim can be.” Dorian smirked as he remembered dropping books on Solas’s head. Only a few out of spite once Solas ran to Adaar and complained. 

Cullen walked up to Dorian and placed his hand on the mage’s cheek. He smirked slightly. “I am still unsure about your aim. Maybe you should practice with me sometime.” 

Dorian threw his head back with a laugh, “Commander you make me blush!” The mage leaned in and kissed Cullen lightly on the lips. The chaste kiss made Dorian feel tingly in all the best of ways. He pulled away from the commander and smiled at him. “Goodnight, commander. I will be back tomorrow for your mandatory break.” He winked as he turned away. 

“I look forward to it,” Cullen said so quietly that Dorian almost missed it as he left the room.


	4. Worship Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian finds Cullen in Skyhold's chapel, Dorian debauching ensues.

Dorian stood silently in the doorway to what Skyhold had as a chapel, peering at the hunched over man in front of the statue. His words echoed in the lofty room. The mage found himself not listening to the words being spoken but instead letting the delicious timbre of the man before him wash over him. He closed his eyes and took it all in before focusing back on the man.

Cullen was praying without a thought to his surroundings. Dorian lazily dragged his eyes down the figure of the man. Kneeling at the foot of a statue caused all sorts of ideas to flood his mind. The mage was happy that whoever designed the commander’s warrior’s garb made sure that his assets were on full display. It would have been a sin to cover Cullen’s ass. Dorian sighed wistfully as he fondly recalled times when he had that same ass bared for only him to worship as he pleased. 

A smirk graced his face as a wicked idea came to him. Dorian walked toward Cullen, he did nothing to mask his approach. The commander did not falter in his canticles as he spoke. Must have been his templar training, Dorian mused, to deny temptation. Or maybe just something entirely Cullen. “And what are you praying about today, Amatus? Is it for the most handsome man in Thedas to fall into your lap?” Dorian teased as he hovered over the kneeling commander. 

The only indication that Cullen had even heard Dorian was a small upturn of his lips before it disappeared and he steadfastly continued. 

Dorian glared at Cullen even if the commander would not look at him before he simply situating himself before Cullen. Sniffing daintily as he smoothed out the wrinkles in his robes, Dorian continued to speak even if Cullen’s quiet muttering continued, “If that is indeed what you pray for then I will tell you right now, you are praying to the wrong man.” The mage smirked down at Cullen as he noticed the commander slipped a little with his recitations. 

“Commander, did a blasphemous thought cross your Chantry boy mind? That is delicious. You must tell me, or better yet-” Dorian bent down to bring his mouth level with Cullen’s ear. His breath ghosted against the commander’s neck as he dipped his mouth for a quick taste before breathing out, “Show me.” 

Cullen shuddered slightly, his chant forgotten in the face of Dorian. He did not move from his spot on the floor, his eyes still clamped shut and hands clasped in front of him. Gritting his teeth, Cullen renewed his chant, this time with more force then his soft spoken words had previously.

Dorian straightened as Cullen refused to give him what he wanted. His eyes squinted down at the ex-templar with a calculating gaze. At Dorian’s retreat, Cullen smirked as he continued unhindered against Dorian’s glower. Dorian’s eye twitched as he tried not to think of spells that would explode Cullen right on the spot. He did not enjoy being ignored, especially when Cullen could be worshiping other things right now. “The world is falling apart and you would prefer to kneel and wait for some gods decision to take mercy on you,” Dorian scoffed. “I thought you were a man of action. No Cullen I know would let anyone decide his fate.” 

Cullen opened one eye to look at the mage. “Insulting my faith wont get you into bed faster with me. In fact,” Cullen said as he stood up to light a candle by the alter, “It is a swift way to get you barred from my room.” 

Dorian sighed as he realized he had just crossed a line. His sullen expression did not last long though as he had an excellent idea. Stepping close behind Cullen, Dorian molded the hard planes of his body to the commander. He arms came to wrap around Cullen’s hips as he whispered into his ear, “Who said anything about a bed?” 

Cullen dropped the candle in his hand as he spluttered violently. His whole face turning red as he listened to Dorian. 

The mage chuckled darkly in Cullen’s ear. “You would love that wouldn’t you? Taking me hard against the floor. Unforgiving with your thrusts as you tear me apart. Making me beg for mercy. Beg for more.”

Turning around in Dorian’s arms, Cullen placed a gloved finger over the mage’s lips. Dorian smirked before darting his tongue out to playfully lick the digit. The commander groaned before leaning in to kiss Dorian violently. The finger still in place between them, keeping the mage in line. “Yes,” Cullen gasped out. 

Raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow at Cullen, Dorian quirked his lips waiting for an explanation. 

Cullen’s face reddened further as he tried vocalizing what he wanted, “I- well that is to say-,” His finger on Dorian’s lips forgotten as the hand came up to his neck as it was wont to do when the commander was flustered, “Yes-yes we can hav- we can do-” He sighed out and looked at Dorian for help. 

Dorian laughed out before giving Cullen a peck on the lips, “Really. After the countless times you have taken me hard and I have returned in kind, you can’t even say it. Don’t worry, Amatus, I am obscene enough for the both of us.” 

Turning away from Cullen, Dorian started stripping himself of his robes. He looked over his shoulder at Cullen with as much heat in his eyes as he could make. The top of his clothes fell to the floor in a puddle at his feet. Cullen swallowed audibly as he looked at the all the flawless dark skin on display. He licked his lips as Dorian continued to free himself of his clothes. Painfully slow, Dorian dragged his pants down. Revealing inch by inch of tantalizing skin. 

Walking up steadily to the mage, Cullen stopped within arm’s reach of Dorian. Dorian smirked at the commander before turning around in all his naked glory. “How do you want me, Amatus?” Dorian’s voice echoed in the room as he waited. 

Cullen brought his hand to Dorian’s backside, grazing it slowly as he stood deep in thought. 

“I am not a patient man, Cullen,” Dorian warned even as he shivered from Cullen’s light stroke. 

Cullen retreated his hand even as Dorian pouted. “On your back,” Cullen rasped out.

Moving immediately, Dorian laid down on the hard ground. He tried to hold back his shiver as his naked backside touched the cold ground. He smiled up at Cullen as he lied back, “Wont you join me?” 

At that Cullen followed after Dorian. He lied down between Dorian’s legs, cupping the mage’s head as he leaned down to gently kiss Dorian’s lips. Without lifting his lips from Dorian, Cullen trailed his lips down Dorian’s face to suck on his neck. With a slight nip, Cullen brought his hands to Dorian’s ass and ground down eliciting a moan to slip from Dorian’s mouth. 

They undulated against each other, kissing and grasping anything they could as they came together again and again.

“I need to touch you, Amatus,” Dorian begged. His lips swollen from their kisses and hair mussed. He look deliciously debauched. 

Cullen smirked down at Dorian, reveling in the state he was leaving him in. “Only good mages get what they want. And you-” a nip on his neck “are not” his head bowed down to take Dorian’s nipple between his lips, “a good mage.” 

Dorian squirmed under Cullen’s attentions as he tried tugging at the commander’s coat. He would not give up on having a naked commander as easily as that. 

Cullen worried at Dorian’s nipple, pressing his teeth down slightly before moving to the neglected one. His gloved hand moving down to Dorian’s hole and teasing it. 

“Kaffas! Just take me now!” Dorian called out as he tried rubbing his hardness against Cullen. The rough fabric of the commander’s pants doing nothing to stem his arousal. 

Bringing his head up to smile at the mage laid bare before him, “As you wish.”


	5. Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Cullrian prompt: "comfort".
> 
> Cullen is woken up in the middle of the night by Dorian's sniffling.

Cullen woke up to sniffing. Blearily blinking, Cullen tried to gain consciousness. The cool night air ghosted across his bare chest. The covers were bundled around the lump beside him and he was left with a small corner covering his upper thigh.

A small smile graced his lips as he looked over at his bed hog of a partner. A quiet sniff came from the lump on the bed. Cullen remembered what had woken him up. His brow furrowed as he listened to Dorian sniffle.

“Do you need a cloth?” His voice rasped out. He was still half-asleep. Rolling to the center of the bed, Cullen draped himself over Dorian’s body. He ducked his head to place a kiss on Dorian’s blanket covered shoulder. “Maybe you are right about the hole in the ceiling.” His voice was still gruff from disuse.

Dorian froze as Cullen spoke. He sniffed again, “Go back to sleep, Amatus.” His voice was nasally as he ordered Cullen.

Cullen frowned at Dorian. Even through his sleep addled mind he could hear that something was wrong. His grip on Dorian tightened a little. Nosing Dorian’s ear, Cullen huffed a little into the mage’s neck. “I can’t. Your sniffing woke me up and you took all the blankets. Warm me up?” Cullen lowered his voice seductively. He was plastered to Dorian’s warm back. He shifted his hips slightly to rub against Dorian.

Dorian sniffed again. “Get another blanket,” Dorian muttered. His body was stiff and taut under Cullen’s pliant body.

Cullen stiffened as the fog of sleep completely cleared. “Are you crying?” He asked quietly.

“What a ridiculous question,” Dorian scoffed. The mage fidgeted in his spot. “It is just the draft from the hole in your ceiling. Go back to sleep,” Dorian said a bit roughly. His shoulder gently bumping Cullen’s.

Sighing a little, Cullen started to scoot away. Cullen knew that sometimes Dorian just needed space and he did not want to push Dorian away, not when they had gotten so close.

“Wait,” Dorian said softly, so softly that Cullen could barely hear him.

Cullen stilled his movement away from Dorian. He waited patiently for Dorian to answer.

“Just-” He let out a chocked laugh, “Just hold me, please.”

Instead of answering, Cullen nodded. He moved back to holding Dorian from behind. His arm banded across the mage’s waist. He molded his body to Dorian, his nose nudged the mage’s ear.“It’s alright, Dorian. I’m here.”

Dorian twisted in his spot to face Cullen, turning within the band of Cullen’s arms to rest his head against the commander’s chest.

“Thank you, Amatus,” Dorian whispered out as he burrowed deeper.

“Anything for you, Dorian.” Cullen tightened his grip on the mage. He would do whatever he needed to to protect and care for Dorian. It hurt to see him hurt but if all he could do was be there for Dorian, then that is what he would do. His chest clenched as he felt wetness leak out onto his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me prompt of if you just want to muse on Dragon Age things, hit me up on tumblr!
> 
> My tumblr: talivasthedas.tumblr.com


End file.
